Chasing Desires
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Andy finally lets go and takes what he wants. Character: Chase Stevens, Andy Douglas Written by Crystal.


**Chasing Desires**

Chase slid the key into the door, opening the room. He walked in looking over the room.

"God damn it I told them we needed 2 double beds."

Andy shook his head, "Chase it's just a bed who cares, it's happened before."

Chase dropped his bag next to the wall, "Yeah I know, it just pisses me off."

"Give it a rest Chase." Andy said with a laugh as he plopped down on the edge of the king sized bed.

" Yeah, yeah," Chase said kicking off his shoes and socks. He reached down into his bag, grabbing his cell phone, looking through the missed calls. He smirked when he saw the same number a couple of times.

"I got to make a couple calls." Chase said walking toward the bathroom.

"Then why the hell are you going in there?"

" It's a special call," Chase winked.

Andy rolled his eyes, bending over to untie his shoes. Chase walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Andy walked over setting his shoes next to his bag, noticing the bathroom door not shut all the way. He could hear most of Chase's conversation as he sat down on the bed, taking his shirt off, tossing it over to his bag.

"I miss you too babe….yeah we're stuck here for tonight…"

Andy sighed rolling his eyes. Pulling his hair out of the ponytail, he reached over for the TV remote.

"Mmm babe stop, you know what you're doing to me…"

The sound of Chase's voice made Andy nearly drop the remote.

"Yeah, I'm so hard for you right now…."

Andy shivered, dropping the remote onto the bed, listening more closely to the conversation.

"I bet you want to ride it don't you…Mmmm that's what I thought…"

Andy shuddered, growing harder the more he listened.

"Heh… we'll have to wait for that until I get back into town…Yes I know…. Babe I can't Andy is in the next room…"

"_Yeah I am… Do it anyway." _Andy thought to himself. He'd already heard it a couple times, and it drove him crazy. Chase's soft pants and moans, jerking off when he thought Andy was asleep. Andy moaned softly to himself at the thought.

"Ok babe, I better go, talk when we get back… alright, bye."

Andy calmed himself a little bit, as Chase walked out the door.

"I can't believe you're still fucking around with that bitch." Andy said as Chase closed his cell phone.

"She's a good fuck, what can I say." Chase shrugged walking over to his bag.

Andy got up, walking up behind Chase, as he dropped his phone into his bag.

"She made you hard didn't she?" Andy said, his breath hot on Chase's neck.

"What?!" He quickly spun around facing Andy

Andy's dark eyes stared into Chase's light blue eyes, "You heard me."

Andy gently pushed Chase back against the wall, his hands sliding along Chase's thighs. His lips against Chase's neck, gently nipping and sucking.

"Andy what are you…" He could barely finish the sentence, and Andy rubbed his cock through his pants.

"Stop it…" Chase nearly whimpered as Andy's hands moved up, unbuttoning Chase's jeans.

Andy moaned softly as he slipped his hand inside Chase's boxers. He hungrily sucked at Chase's neck. Chase shuddered, his hips moving involuntarily against Andy's hand. Andy smirked to himself and slid to his knees in front of Chase. He pulled down Chase's boxers, his cock springing free. Andy licked his lips, and looked up at Chase.

"You fucking want this." Andy brushed his lips against the tip of Chase's cock.

"Fuck…" Chase moaned, biting his lip.

"I knew it."

Andy's tongue circled the tip, as he softly took the head into his mouth.

"Mmmm shit…" Chase moaned, his head falling back against the wall.

Andy flicked his tongue over the tip, " You taste so fucking good…"

"Fuck Andy, suck it… please."

Andy laughed darkly, "I knew you were ready to beg for it."

Andy's hands slid up Chase's thighs as he slowly took every inch into his mouth.

"Mmmm god…" Chase moaned loudly, burying his fingers in Andy's hair.

Andy worked his tongue against Chase, sucking him slow and hard.

"Uhhh fuck…. Mmm yeah…" Chase's grip tightened as Andy's mouth drove him closer and closer to the edge.

Andy pulled off and Chase whimpered as Andy got to his feet. A few hairs fell into his face as he stared into Chase's eyes.

"I want you to fuck me…" He said stroking Chase, "I want you to cum inside my tight ass."

Chase shuddered at Andy's words, barely coherent as Andy worked his cock. Andy pulled away, sliding his boxers off. Chase's eyes scanning over him, licking his lips.

Andy smirked, "I knew you wanted this…"

Chase growled softly, pushing Andy back against the bed. He took Andy's lips in a hard kiss, grinding against him. Andy whimpered, grinding back against him. He broke the kiss panting against Chase's ear, "Fuck me…."

Andy wrapped his legs around Chase's waist. Chase ground against him, slowing sliding into Andy.

"Oh fuck…" Chase panted, burying himself completely.

"Mmmm yeah…fuck my tight ass." Andy moaned, grinding back against Chase.

"Uh god… so fucking tight" Chase moaned thrusting into Andy.

"Mmmm tighter than that bitch isn't it… Yeah that's it… fuck it…" Andy moaned, as he grabbed Chase's hand guiding it to his cock.

"Stroke me…get me off Chase.."

Andy shuddered as Chase's hand moved in rhythm with his thrust.

"Uhhh fuck… yeah that's it… cum for me…"

"Oh god Chase…shit…Mmmm CHASE!" Andy came hard spilling between them.

"Mmmm Andy…. uhhh Fuck!" Chase shuddered cumming deep inside Andy.

"Mmmm yeah… cum inside me.." Andy panted into Chase's ear, making him shiver.

"Fuck…" Chase panted slowly slipping out of Andy, and collapsing at his side.

Andy smirked looking down at Chase, "How's that for a good fuck…" He leaned down whispering into Chase's ear, "Better than that bitch of yours huh."

Chase shuddered slightly, "Yes.."

"Mmmm that's what I thought." Andy grinned darkly.

"Jealous much? You've wanted that for pretty long huh?"

Andy laughed softly, "Maybe…"

Chase rolled on top of Andy pinning him beneath him.

"Well if it was half as long as I wanted you…"

Andy moaned softly grinning, his hand slipping between them to rub Chase's cock. "Mmm, I bet it was a _long_ time…Oh.. Must have been so very _hard_ too.."

Chase shuddered "Fuck…"

"Exactly and now it's my turn." Andy grinned quickly turning the tables pinning Chase under him.


End file.
